


Touch and Go

by FestiveFerret



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Embarrassed Steve Rogers, Explicit Sexual Content, Get Together, Happy Ending, In more ways than one, M/M, Misunderstandings, Premature Ejaculation, References to internalized Homophobia, Sexual Discovery, relationship navigation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: In his defense, Tony thought Steve would back down.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 32
Kudos: 716





	Touch and Go

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the stony discord for the idea and to ashes0909 for beta!

In his defense, Tony thought Steve would back down. 

Gruff, prickly, sad,  _ straight,  _ stiff-upper-lip Steve was never supposed to hold his ground when Tony pushed joking into flirting into teasing and finally into a game of gay chicken that was rapidly approaching the point of no return, but still Steve didn't back down. So, once Tony had one hand on Steve's neck, straddling him like a mechanical bull that he fully expected would switch on to maximum power at any moment, and close enough to pull the breath from his lips on his own inhale, he really had nothing else to do but kiss him.

Tony had never lost a game of gay chicken - threat of a broken jaw be damned - and he wasn't about to start now. It also didn't hurt that he'd wanted to kiss those firm, pink lips from day fucking one. 

It was Steve's tongue sliding into his mouth that made Tony finally back up and reevaluate the situation. "Darling…" he breathed against Steve's lips, "is there something you need to tell me?"

Steve frowned. Adorable. "Does it really need saying?" he grumbled.

Tony considered what  _ did  _ need saying. He didn't need to know Steve's sexuality to enjoy the way he was writhing under him. He didn't need to know if this was a dine and dash kind of situation because his answer was going to be the same either way:  _ fuck yes.  _ And he didn't need to know if Steve was currently having an absolute crisis over swapping spit - and hopefully other things - with another man, since that was hardly his business. Right now, his business was the sinful tongue sliding along his bottom lip, and the large, firm hands cupping his ass and pulling him closer. "All that needs saying is a yes from you, gorgeous," he purred.

"Yes," Steve snapped, tugging Tony even closer. "I want it," he added, for good measure.

Tony groaned and rolled his hips forward, his mental chicken leaderboard evaporating in favour of several much more interesting ones, and he grabbed the back of Steve's neck with both hands, winding stumbling fingers through what he could manage to grip of his close-cropped hair. Tony dove in with an enthusiasm that was only fitting for defiling a national icon, moaning when Steve shifted his legs wider and Tony could feel his extremely healthy interest pressing up against his own. 

Tony pushed down, grinding hard and nipped at Steve's plush lower lip. "Oh, the things I want to do to you…"

"Stop talking," Steve bit out, rough and a little breathless.

"Why?" Tony teased. "Got a better use for my mouth?"

Steve made a broken, huffed out sound and hauled Tony back in, thrusting up against him and kissing him hard enough that oxygen was becoming a serious and imminent problem, Steve shivering under him, and then -

He was gone.

"Huh?" Tony was still on the couch - not on his ass on the floor like he'd been expecting - and Steve had used his super strength to vault himself across the room towards the door. 

"I have to go," Steve said, not turning back, not meeting Tony's eyes. 

Tony hummed, then sighed. He'd had just enough time to accept it was really happening. "Of course you do." His voice came out sadder than he'd intended.

Steve froze, one hand on the doorknob. "It's not -" He cleared his throat roughly. "It's not you, Stark."

Tony laughed, bitter and cold even to his ears. "It never is, is it?"

Steve left. 

**

The second time it happened was different. Tony had invited Steve over with no pretense whatsoever - their brief dalliance hadn't come up again, except a few times in the shower where Tony's vivid imagination chose to end it quite differently - planning to discuss a few Ultimates related things that had been on his mind. But as soon as they'd found themselves alone in Tony's living room, Steve had pressed up into his space, waited for Tony's quiet, "Yes," then devoured him in a kiss.

Tony tipped backwards over the arm of the couch, drawing Steve down with him. Steve's weight was enough to lock Tony to the couch, his elbows on either side of Tony's head and one large thigh shoved between Tony's legs. Tony arched up into it, conscious thought mostly abandoned, two handfuls of Steve's shirt clumsily tugging him closer and closer.

"Tony," Steve gasped, sounding most of the way to breathless already, and Tony allowed himself a moment to preen that Steve wasn't pretending he was with someone else. Steve's mouth travelled from Tony's along the line of his jaw and under. He used his nose to nudge Tony's chin up then set to work decorating Tony's skin with a line of tingly bruises.

"Oh, yes, darling, like that." Tony squirmed in Steve's hold, rutting up against his leg.

Steve bit down hard then swore gloriously, before ripping out of Tony's hold and stuttering away a few feet.

Tony flopped backwards on the couch with a groan, knowing his pants were obscenely tented, but not having much sympathy for Steve's Victorian modesty at the moment.

"I - um." Steve didn't move. 

Tony rolled his head to the side to look at him. He had a flush of pink creeping up the back of his neck and his jaw was set tightly enough to crack teeth. "I don't mind being your secret, gay indulgence, sweetheart, but next time give me five more minutes and a warning? I'm going to die of blue balls, at this rate." And maybe it was a bit harsh, but frustration was easily morphing into bitterness. 

But instead of a snapped out quip in reply, Steve's entire face crumpled until it looked like he was holding back tears. "I'm sorry."

Tony pushed himself up on one elbow and squinted across the room. Steve had his hands shoved in his jeans pockets and his eyes turned down to the carpet. "I was just kidding. What's wrong?"

Steve shook his head. "It's not you. I just - I can't do this. I'm sorry."

Tony nodded slowly. "Okay. It's okay. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

Steve sighed at that, then turned away. "I'm just -" He gestured down the hall to the bathroom, then followed his hand, closing the door behind him with a quiet  _ snick.  _

Tony dropped back to the couch, throwing his arms up over his eyes. He shifted with a groan, willing his erection to subside from where it was pressing near-painfully against his zipper. Steve was clearly going through something, but it wasn't his job to figure it out. 

**

The third time, Tony almost said no. They'd stayed late after an Ultimates meeting, working through the debrief again even after the others had left. It was dark and quiet in Steve's office at the Trisk, and when Tony tossed his tablet aside and leaned back on the couch, electricity crackled between them.

Steve turned to look at him, and Tony only hesitated for a moment before he leaned in. It was slower this time, softer. Tony tasted Steve's lips before pressing for more, easing Steve's mouth open under his. Steve's hand snuck around Tony's waist, his fingers tugging at his shirt until it pulled free of his waistband. Tony skated a hand up Steve's thigh and was rewarded with a soft moan. Emboldened, Tony slid his hand higher and higher, waiting to be slapped away, but Steve didn't stop him as he cupped the rapidly expanding bulge in his jeans. 

Steve's face twisted up, his mouth parting from Tony's and falling open as his hips pushed his cock up to grind against Tony's hand. His hold on Tony's hip tightened along with his breath, leaking out in little gasps with high tension moans caught on each one.  _ "Tony -"  _

"Don't leave," Tony choked out, hating himself as soon as he said it, but as the tension tightened like a rubber band, he braced for the moment when Steve would jerk away and walk out.

Steve froze at his words, panting but suddenly still. His hand fell away from Tony's hip, and Tony sighed, leaning back. 

"I didn't mean that. Obviously, you can leave."

"Tony…"

Tony was the one, this time, to extract himself from Steve's hold and get up from the couch. "I know I'm easy, so this is simple for you, and if you want it to be like that, honestly, darling, I don't mind. But I need you to talk to me, at least a little bit. At the very least, you need to tell me you don't feel pressured into this."

"No!" Steve shifted like he wanted to stand then just shuffled to the edge of the couch cushion instead, curled around himself. "It's not… It's not that. It's personal. I'm -"

"Yes, your big gay crisis is very personal, except I'm the person with your tongue down my throat, so I think you can be fairly confident that of all the people who might judge you'd, I'd be the last in line."

Steve stared at him wide eyed. "I don't have a problem with being gay."

"How very progressive of you," Tony drawled.

"No. Honestly, Tony. I'm attracted to you. Very much so. I'm attracted to women and men. I always have been. I'm really grateful that it's not seen as something disgusting anymore. I'm not ashamed of that. You can ask Bucky and he'll tell you - I told him a long time ago."

Tony's balance was off-kilter now. He'd been so sure he knew why Steve had walked away every time they'd touched, but, obviously, he'd been wrong. Did he even want to know why? "So…"

"It's not… you being male. It's um -" Steve turned away, revealing the hot flush that burned up his neck. "It's hard to… It gets to be too much, too fast."

Tony forced himself to relax, not rush through this. Steve was like a gentle woodland creature when it came to talking about his feelings. Tony needed to coax him along with soft words and, if it came to it, a trail of enticing snacks. He sat back down, leaving a couch cushion between them. "It's too much? You mean, we were moving too fast, in a sexual direction?"

Steve appeared to roll that around for a moment then nodded.

"Well, gosh, darling, all you have to do is say so. I sort of figured the sexual direction was the only one you were interested in, but what? You want to hold my hand or something?" He couldn't help laughing softly to himself at the thought.

Steve shrugged. "Sure. But that's not quite…" He sighed.

"Catholic guilt? Need to wait until after marriage?"

Steve snorted and shook his head. "No… that ship has sailed. Look… It's - Some things changed for me, during the process that turned me into Captain America. It changed my body. It changed sex. I…" He wiped his hand over his face. "I think maybe we shouldn't. I  _ am  _ attracted to you. And I'm sorry for leading you on, but I think it's best if we stay friends."

"Because the serum made sex weird for you or because you think that's what's best for our relationship? Because I gotta tell you, sweetheart, I was enjoying the trajectory. And I know I have a certain reputation, but I'm willing to take my time for you. If that's what you need."

Steve barked out a hollow laugh. "That's actually kind of the problem."

"Taking my time?"

"Yes." He curled in on himself. "I… can't. I can't take my time. I'm - the serum made it so everything feels so much stronger. I can't last  _ at all."  _

"Oh." Tony thought back to the times they'd been together.  _ "Oh!  _ Darling, did you leave all those times because you were going to come?" A delicious curl wound up through the centre of Tony's chest. 

"Not _going_ to…" Steve mumbled out. Wow. That was... flattering, really. "It's really embarrassing. I'm sorry. I'm a hair trigger now. I can't - I can't have… a normal relationship."

"Who the fuck told you that? Of course you can have a normal relationship. Did I really make you come in your pants just from kissing you?" Tony pressed closer, eyes on Steve's ear as it burst into flames.

"Yes," he confessed.

"And your response to that is to tell me to stop kissing you?"

Steve squirmed. "It's not - it's not… good."

Tony reached out and ran his knuckles along Steve's cheekbone. "Who told you that?"

"No one had to tell me, Tony. I know it's not generally considered sexy to shoot off after five minutes of making out." He huffed. "Don't patronize me."

Tony softened his voice. "I'm really, really not. Do you want to have sex with me?"

Steve nodded.

"Well, as luck would have it, I also want to have sex with you. Everything else is just icing." He leaned in and rested his chin on Steve's shoulder, speaking softly into his ear. "I want to see you come, after five minutes or five hours, I don't care. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but you don't have to be embarrassed, and you definitely don't have to leave just because you're feeling good."

"Tony…" Steve shifted, tugging his pants at the knees to free more space at the crotch.

"Were you getting close before?"

Steve nodded.

"All you need to say is yes, darling. Tell me if you want it."

Steve swallowed heavily. "I want it. I do.  _ Yes.  _ But - I need you to tell me what to do for you, because I don't - I've never really had normal sex. I was sick before the serum and then after, I found out all it took was a touch and…"

Tony grinned and shuffled up so he could throw his legs across Steve's lap, pressed up close. "Can't promise sex with me will be 'normal' but I can promise it will be  _ fantastic."  _

"Oh god." 

"There's just one more thing I need to know. Is this just a one time thing? Get it out of your system? Or…" Tony held himself still, waiting for an answer. If it was just once, he had some ideas for making the most of it, but if Steve was willing to come back for more… well…

Steve blinked at him, as if confused. "I wouldn't pursue you if it was just a fleeting sex thing, Stark. Why would I put myself through all this just for that? I like you."

It was so blunt that all Tony could do was laugh, then laugh harder at Steve's put-out expression. "Oh, Steve."

"It didn't seem fair to pursue a relationship with you when I knew I wouldn't be able to satisfy you."

"First of all, you don't need a hard dick to satisfy me. Second of all, my mind is abuzz with possibilities. The future really is a wonderful thing, Steve, you might be surprised by the options we have. But most importantly, if you really like me, I don't care about the sex. We never have to have it at all, not if it makes you uncomfortable. But I'd love to take you to dinner tonight."

Steve straightened up and leaned back against the couch cushions. He looked Tony right in the eye. "I'd like both. If you want to."

"Kiss me?"

Steve leaned in and folded himself around Tony, his arm curling over Tony's legs and holding them tight against his stomach. They kissed without urgency, Tony letting Steve drive while he settled into it again. Tony's mind really was churning with all the things they could do. Everything from supersoldier viagra and a cock ring, to wanting to get his mouth around Steve's cock  _ right now  _ just to see how fast he really would pop. 

He knew they should go out to dinner, probably talk a bit, and then only go back to one of their apartments if it felt right, but Steve was a warm, solid weight slowly folding over him, and Tony was hard again. He could feel Steve hard against his leg, too, and it gave him pause. He could happily lie like this all night, but if experience was anything to go on, Steve would be getting close again soon, and Tony wanted to do this right, despite himself.

"Hold on, darling, shh, slow down." 

Steve dropped his mouth to Tony's neck then let out a long sigh.

"Let's go to dinner first. And then, if you want to, come back to my place."

"Are you sure? If you thought this was just - uh - messing around, I don't want you to think you have to -"

"Oh no. Nuh uh. Don't you dare. With you? I'll take as much as I can get. Whatever I can get. Get it?"

Steve nodded. 

"Okay then. Hungry?"

"Very."

Tony eased them up off the couch and made a show of turning away to collect up his tablet and his papers while they both got their bodies under control. Steve wasn't someone Tony had ever felt the need to work hard to impress before, but knowing now, that he was really interested in more than a dip into the dick pool, made Tony feel suddenly nervous. He called the nicest restaurant he could think of and had them get a table ready. 

Tony's second surprise of the night was that Steve actually let himself be wined and dined with limited grumbling. He eyed some of the food with suspicion but tried everything at least once, and when the waiters had finished fussing around them and Steve had stopped looking like he was afraid to pronounce everything wrong, they settled into the comfort they'd already built. Because that was, fundamentally, the thing. They were already good friends, before and after Tony climbing in Steve's lap for the first time. If they hadn't been, Tony wouldn't have felt comfortable teasing him the way he did. But now they were friends with this added warmth glowing between them: potential.

Tony had been so sure that Steve's discomfort with the hands-on approach they'd been experimenting with recently had been about men and not about Tony, that Steve wasn't interested in something romantic or sexual with Tony because his behaviour towards him had never changed. But it was becoming increasingly clear that it hadn't changed because Steve had always liked Tony, had always been attracted to him, and had never been uncomfortable with that. What was uncomfortable was where Steve had thought things would inevitably go.

For all the fancy food and the wine and the low light and soft music, their date didn't really feel like a date because it wasn't all that different from the many meals they'd already shared together. It was soft, and warm, and easy. 

When the plates were cleared, and Tony had snatched the bill out of the waiter's hand before Steve could even see it, Tony leaned close over the table. "Do you want to come over?"

"I don't -" Steve started, and Tony opened his mouth to say  _ you don't have to,  _ but Steve went on. "I don't want to disappoint you," he said, voice dropping into a whisper.

"Sweetheart… come on, let's talk in the car." Tony took Steve's hand and led him out of the restaurant and into his Audi. He twisted around in his seat to face him. "I want you to come over because I'm having a good time and I don't want to say goodnight yet. That's all. We can have sex tonight or next week, or next year, or never. And it's also okay if you don't know which of those you want, yet. But the only thing that would disappoint me is you thinking you have to give me the answer I want instead of the one you want."

"I want to come over."

"Perfect. Thank you, darling." Tony turned to the road and started the drive back to his place. Back at home, Tony gave Jarvis the night off and led Steve into the living room. "Drink?"

"Sure."

Tony poured two glasses and brought one back to Steve, settling in beside him on the couch. "I had a lovely time."

"Me too." Steve swirled the drink in his glass then knocked back half of it. "Tony, I do want to have sex with you," he said bluntly. "But I don't know how to make this work."

"Stop worrying so much," Tony purred. He dropped one hand to Steve's thigh and petted him soothingly. "Sex isn't about orgasms, sweetheart, it's about sharing pleasure. Can I show you?"

"Yes… please."

Tony took a sip of his drink then set his glass aside. He slipped down to his knees and shuffled up between Steve's legs, parting them gently. Steve's breath caught. "You tell me if you don't like anything. Tell me if you  _ do  _ like something. And above all, let go, baby. I want you to feel good. If you're ready to come, come. Don't worry about what that means, okay?"

"It won't last long," Steve gasped.

"That's okay." Tony ran his hands up Steve's legs to his zipper. "I have future plans for you, gorgeous. Plans involving edging and cock rings and showing you how good it feels to bottom, but those can wait. Tonight, I just want to show you how easy it can be to make each other feel good." Tony used one hand to pop the zipper on Steve's pants and the other to grab his collar and pull him down into a kiss. He didn't push it too long, feeling Steve harden under his hand. He didn't want Steve to feel like he'd come accidentally this time, he wanted all of it to be on purpose.

Tony settled back down on his knees, letting Steve tip back against the couch back, eyes closed and lip caught between his teeth. Tony eased his cock out of his pants and slid his hand down once, right to the base. Steve twitched and throbbed in his hold, fully hard now. Tony bent over his lap and wrapped his lips around the head.

"Oh, shit, Tony." Steve groaned, one hand floating above his head.

Tony pulled back. "You can touch me. I'll tell you if you're too rough."

"O-okay." Steve's fingers landed in his hair, petting softly, and Tony chuckled. 

He laved his tongue up the underside of Steve's cock then wrapped his lips around it again, sliding down until Steve hit the back of his throat. Steve set up a litany of cursing and Tony hummed with pleasure around him. He swallowed, bobbed up and down once, and Steve burst in his mouth with a gasp, flooding him with hot, bitter come. Tony sucked him clean as he slid back, swallowing and licking his lips.

"Tony," Steve choked out.

"Feel good, baby?"

"Yes." Steve was boneless on the couch, one hand still burrowed in Tony's hair. 

Tony climbed up to straddle his lap, being careful not to rub against his soft cock. Tony kissed him hard, cupping his face in his hands. "Stunning…"

"I want to make you feel good."

"Okay. Let me show you." Tony undid his pants and pulled his cock out. He stroked it a few times, already fully hard from the taste of Steve coming on his tongue. He took Steve's hand in his and folded it around his cock, showing him how tightly to grip. Tony started rocking his hips back and forth, trusting in and out of Steve's hold. "Mmmm, yeah." He bent forward to kiss him again, tasting the inside of Steve's mouth and pulling his lip between his teeth. 

"Tony - Tony - can I suck you?" Steve asked against Tony's lips.

"Fuck - yeah, of course. If you want to."

Steve took Tony by the hips and twisted down flat on the couch on his back, pulling Tony over him so his hands braced on the arms of the couch and his knees were on either side of Steve's ribs. Steve guided Tony down to his mouth and took his cock to the base in one easy slide.

"Holy  _ shit -" _

Steve's mouth was a vice grip, hot as a furnace and making up for any inexperience with pure enthusiasm. His hands rested loosely on Tony's ass, swallowing and licking, but letting Tony fuck into his mouth at his own pace. 

Tony didn't push too fast, both wanting to drag it out and needing to not hurt Steve. He rolled deep then pulled back without holding, Steve's tongue stretching out to keep them connected when he nearly pulled completely free. Tony dropped a hand to Steve's cheek and gently guided his head back, angling his throat so it was more comfortable for both of them. 

"Oh, yeah, you've got this Steve, you feel incredible.  _ Amazing." _ Tony kept it up, working his way in and out, pleasure building hot and buzzing, ringing in his ears and vibrating under his skin.  _ "Ah _ \- I'm going to come." Tony didn't hold back at all, chasing his orgasm recklessly, even when he pushed a little too hard, a little too fast, but Steve just hummed around him in satisfaction, hands still resting on his ass, not pushing him away. Tony finally tipped over the edge, pulling back so he coated Steve's lips and cheeks instead of filling his mouth. He looked down as his cock throbbed out the last of his come, catching Steve's tongue when his mouth opened with a gasp.

"Fuck." Tony collapsed down onto his elbows then rolled right off the couch to land on his back on the floor. 

Steve's face appeared over the edge of the couch cushion, smiling shyly down at him. "Was that okay?"

"Incredible. Look at you. You're a beautiful mess, baby."

Steve rolled off too, landing on top of Tony but keeping his weight on his knees and elbows. He kissed him. "I need to clean up."

Tony ran a finger along his bottom lip, pink and puffy from sucking on Tony's cock. "Let me show you my disgustingly opulent shower. And then after, I'll show you the second best part of hanging around after an orgasm instead of running off."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Steve smirked, stealing another sticky kiss.

"Post-sex cuddling," Tony replied with a smile. "You have so much to learn." 


End file.
